star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Organa
Leia Organa Solo (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was, at various stages of her life, a politician, revolutionary, and Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. The daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Leia was the younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and, shortly after her birth, she became the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, making her a Princess of Alderaan. An accomplished Senator, Leia Organa was most famous for her strong leadership during the Galactic Civil Warand other subsequent galactic conflicts, making her one of the galaxy'sgreatest heroes. Later she married Han Solo, and became the mother of their three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo. Around the start of the Swarm War, Leia unknowingly became a grandmother through Jacen's daughter Allana. She had a forceful personality and bright intellect, having accomplished much in her youth: she was a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance, the youngest Senator ever of the Galactic Empire at eighteen standard years of age, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Years later, she was instrumental in the creation of the New Republic, and was elected to the position of Chief of State, serving twice in that office. Due to her powerful Force heritage, Leia, following her family's legacy, became a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order. She was partially trained by her brother Luke and later by Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne, who declared her a fully trained Knight at the end of the Swarm War. This training would serve her well as the galaxy teetered on the edge of collapse into civil war once more during the Second Galactic Civil War, although it complicated her allegiance. During this conflict, Leia's son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming the Sith LordDarth Caedus. Leia and Han became determined to destroy Caedus, feeling that their son was already dead. However, it was their daughter Jaina who ended his life in a lightsaber duel that also concluded the war. In the aftermath of Caedus' death, the Solos became the guardians of their granddaughter Allana, at the behest of her mother, Tenel Ka of Hapes, and remained two of the galaxy's most important figures, standing with the Jedi Order amidst the tensions that arose between it and the government of Chief of State Natasi Daala. Biography Early Life * A Human female, Leia was born on the asteroid colony of Polis Massain 19 BBY, shortly after the start of the Great Jedi Purge and the formation of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. * Her heavily-pregnant mother, the Naboo SenatorPadmé Amidala, had been suffering a Force choke by her spouse Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight who had fallen to the dark side of the Force. * Amidala had been brought in a panic to a hospital of the Polis Massa Base by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had arranged rendezvous with Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. * Due to Amidala's condition, the Polis Massan surgeons were nearly forced to remove the twins she was carrying, but the children were born just in time. * In a few, feeble breaths, Amidala named her twins "Luke" and "Leia." The Senator died mere moments after their birth, effectively orphaning Leia and her older twin brother. * The medtechs of the Polis Massan facility had been struggling to save Amidala, but their efforts had been in vain. * With the twins' father believed dead on Mustafar, Bail Organa wondered what the Jedi intended to do with Luke and Leia. * Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda knew that the children, both strong in the Force, had to be protected from2 the inherently evil17 Emperor Palpatine, who intended to hunt down the remaining Jedi. Amidala's corpse was sent back to Naboo, with the instruction of making it look like she was still pregnant. In this way, nobody would know of the children's existence. When they decided it would be best if the twins were separated, Master Kenobi suggested that he would take the boy, and Master Yoda would take Leia. * However, Yoda disagreed, arguing that they should wait for the right time before training the twins in the ways of the Force. At that point, Bail Organa offered to adopt baby Leia, as he and his wife were childless and longing for a daughter. * The Jedi agreed, and the infant boy Luke was sent to live on Tatooine with his father's stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. * As promised, Leia was adopted and raised by Bail Organa and his wife, Queen Breha Organa, who had been friends of Amidala during the antecedent conflict known as the Clone Wars. * Through adoption, Leia Amidala Skywalker became known as Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. Nineteen years would pass before the twins saw each other again. Category:Canon articles Category:Humans Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:New Republic Senators